


Snapshots

by bmmboo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I like to think they're BFFS for a while first, I'm so happy Yurio has a friend, Not in a relationship just yet, Otabek joins the St. Petersburg group post GPF, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmboo/pseuds/bmmboo
Summary: 3 snippets of Yuri Plisetky & Otabek Atlin's friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Yurochka" is more accurate than the subs' "Yuratchka". Otabek's nickname ("Beka") referenced here: http://me-za-me-ro.tumblr.com/post/154259974561/ooooohhhh-thank-you-for-the-answer

1:  
After the Grand Prix, Yuri corners Yakov in his office. The room is a mess. He rarely actually uses it, always on the move. He made an office out of a leather satchel and a rolling cart left in the rink. Being in the room leaves them both feeling unsettled.

“Yakov, I want to ask you something.” Yuri sounds serious for once. He hasn’t heard the young skater speak so sternly in years. “Georgi is leaving next year, isn’t he?”

Yakov doesn’t answer right away, investigating the open look on his student’s face. “Why?”

Yuri looks down. “I want to ask if you would be willing to take on Otabek.” he says, words drifting to the floor. They settle on the dry wooden boards, floating on the ground like dust. “His home rink is small and I thought...”

“That’s not a question I expected from you, Yurockha.”

Yuri doesn’t speak, face stern, shoulders square. “I understand if you don’t think he...”

“He did pretty good in the final, didn’t he.” Yuri flinches. ‘Pretty good’ was nearly an insult coming from Yakov. 

“Fourth,” Yuri replies, face easing as he realizes it wasn’t an immediate ‘no’. “I know he didn’t medal but I want you to consider him.”

Yakov sighs, settling into his worn leather chair. Russian skaters were held to a high standard, and Russian coaches were harsh. Yakov would not be easy on him. 

“Have you mentioned this to him? Did he ask you to do this?”  
“No!” Yuri replies too fast, and feels his face warm. “I just wanted to help him, and offer if I could.”  
“My skaters all go soft,” Yakov grouses, meeting Yuri’s eyes. “Are you going to go get married on me too?”  
Yuri just gives him a disgusted sneer, crossing his arms over his chest. “Watch it, old man.”

After a terse silence, Yakov sighs. “I will take him on if he meets my standards, Yurockha. If he can come in and show me he is worth my time.”

 

2:  
Otabek turns out to be a blessing in disguise. 

No matter how kind anyone had been to Yurio, he had an uncanny ability to be an asshole in any situation. Though, lately...It’s almost as if the Kazakh skater has a sixth sense that tells him that Yuri is about to say something rude. He opens his mouth and takes a breath, and Otabek places a hand on his shoulder, and says nothing. His face barely changes. Somehow, Yuri can read that subtle change in his face that must translate to “Don’t be a dick.”

Yakov & Lilia breathe a sigh of relief, thanking whatever power gave them Otabek Atlin. Yuri’s potential was high, the pressure for him to succeed was high, and his attitude was turning into a hindrance. Yuri couldn’t go anywhere without insulting someone, leaving Yakov to apologize in his stead. 

Yakov’s skaters all get a ping on their phones inviting them to Hasetsu for Victor & Yuri’s wedding party. Georgi politely declines, but Mila starts excitedly chattering about what to bring and what to do now that the off season had begun. Yuri opens his mouth, and before he can even start his sentence, Otabek’s heavy hand is already on him.

“Oh fuck off Beka you don’t know what I was going to say.” Yuri snaps, embarrassed already. Otabek quirks one eyebrow.  
“Just reminding you to be nice.”  
“Be nice about what, they’re just-”  
Otabek’s hand gets heavier. Yuri stops talking.

 

3:  
Despite occasional visits to St. Petersburg, and making sure to attend the events leading up to & including the Grand Prix, Yuri feels like he hasn’t seen Victor & Yuri in ages. He doesn’t tell anyone else, but he may have mentioned it to Otabek, who he knows for a fact won’t offer the information to anyone who doesn't ask.

They’re cleaning up after a lengthy practice session when Otabek breaks his typical silence. “Would Yakov let us visit them, maybe?”  
Yuri pauses, towel resting in his hair. “We’ll be making up for it when we get back.”  
“Doesn’t Hasetsu have a rink we can use?”  
“Who says I want to go?”

Otabek gives him a quizzical look. “You’ve been bringing it up a lot lately how you haven’t seen them.”  
Yuri grins at the idea. “I’ll ask tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow” comes, and Yuri spends hours in a brutal routine, trying to do his best. When he’s finally off the rink, he doesn’t even make it to the locker room before his stops his coach, and spends the next hour making his case to a red faced old man.

Otabek only smiles across the rink, grinning broadly when Yuri gives him an enthusiastic double thumbs up.


End file.
